


Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the now-cliché singing in the shower and discovery of musical talent thing? This is the Kurt/Karofsky version...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Title: Fever

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Karofsky

Spoilers: Never Been Kissed, The Substitute

Summary: You know the now-cliché singing in the shower and discovery of musical talent thing? This is the Kurtofsky version...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I'm just borrowing it.

A/N: I had to do it. Don't blame me; blame my brain! This is the third day in a row that I've woke up at around 3AM and written fanfic instead of going back to sleep. Evil, evil brain.

((Oh, and I think a few lines of this were inspired by a discussion post somewhere, but I can't remember where or I'd link to it.))

Kurt dropped his bag onto a bench in the deserted locker room. He thought it was deserted, at least, until he noticed the sound of a shower running and a deep voice crooning a familiar song.

You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight

Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.

Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know

Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.

Kurt inched his way forward, intrigued. The voice was kind of familiar. He peeked around the corner and dropped his jaw.

Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair

When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"

He give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight

Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right.

He stared, slack-jawed, just listening to the deep, soothing voice for longer than he would care to admit.

Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:

Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade

They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn

Kurt finally regained normal brain function, at least in part.

Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn

What a-

"Karofsky?" So much for normal brain function, Kurt thought, trying to figure out what possessed him to blurt out the name instead of retreating silently from the room. His mind was unusually blank in regards to that subject.

Karofsky spun around, slipping on the wet tiles, and had to grab the sides of the stall to keep from falling.

"Hummel! What the hell are you doing here?" Karofsky shielded himself from sight using the side of the shower stall, even though his modesty was already safe from Kurt's gaze.

Kurt found Karofsky's look of abject terror sadistically amusing.

"What is it, Karofsky? Afraid I'm gonna take a 'peek at your junk'?"

Karofsky glared at him, but didn't answer.

"I have gym class," Kurt answered Karofsky's earlier question to break the awkward silence. "I try to get here early. The locker room isn't a fun place for 'the gay kid'."

Karofsky nodded, not looking at him. Kurt knew that Karofsky had probably mercilessly teased other guys the same way he had been in locker room situations. That was just so—

As Karofsky turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped out of the stall, however, Kurt's train of thought was derailed on its way to anger-town.

His first thought as Karofsky walked past him in nothing but a towel (ignoring him completely), was embarrassing and highly inappropriate considering how much of a jerk Karofsky'd been to him. He'd thought niiice, followed quickly by I'd tap that. Kurt felt his face flush even though he hadn't said anything and his reaction was just a knee-jerk response.

And since when was he in to the big jock type? He'd never...but that wasn't quite right. He did have a thing for Finn at one point. But Finn never threatened your life!

The threat still worried Kurt. Karofsky had sounded downright menacing, but the fear in his eyes and that manic hint of desperation worried him even more. Kurt believed that it was an idle threat, but he couldn't be sure. It was true that Karofsky had eased up on pushing and physical violence in the past few days, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried.

And what in the world was that wink all about? Kurt had been puzzling over it for days. Either Karofsky was using it as another way to taunt him, or it was some weird, twisted form of flirting. Kurt didn't know what to think. Karofsky was just so hot and cold, pushing, kissing, flirting, death threats. Maybe he just had multiple personalities...

"Hummel, you over there whacking it while picturing me naked or something?" Karofsky called from behind the stand of lockers.

"Why must you be so crude?" Kurt walked around in time to see Karofsky zipping up his jeans. Kurt moved his gaze up Karofsky's bare torso to his face. He gave Kurt a calculating look, then shrugged.

"It's just the way I am." He said, then sat on a bench and reached for his socks.

Kurt noticed that Karofsky seemed more relaxed than normal, and decided to push his luck.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Karofsky leaned up from tying a shoe. "I'm okay at it, I guess. I just like to sing. It helps me...forget life for a little while."

"Okay? You sounded great!" Kurt sat down next to him, enthusiasm overpowering common sense.

When Karofsky leaned down to put on his other shoe to cover up the fact that he was smiling, Kurt tried not to look too surprised. Karofsky wasn't scowling or making threats. It was a miracle! He noticed a clump of soap suds on Karofsky's shoulder and reached to wipe them away. He felt Karofsky freeze under his touch, then moved his hand away as he straightened up.

"You really think I'm that good?"

Kurt nodded, thinking Karofsky looked different. That ever-present cloud of anger had faded into the background and with out it he looked real, human. And a little vulnerable. Apparently music does soothe this savage beast, at least, Kurt thought. If this was how he always acted after singing, Kurt would start carrying sheet music with him everywhere...

"Thanks," Karofsky ducked his head self-consciously.

Kurt noticed a bead of water slide down Karofsky's neck and chest, hesitate for a moment, then run down his abdomen to pool in his bellybutton.

"You're...dripping," Kurt said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"And you were staring." Karofsky grabbed his towel, ran it over his torso, and tossed it to the side, all without looking away from Kurt.

Kurt wanted more than anything to be childish and say 'Was not!" but he didn't. Karofsky was actually smiling at him, cheerful and a little teasing. He found the look irresistible and found himself acting before his brain had time to catch up. He promised himself that he would asses the wisdom of his actions later.

Kurt leaned over, tilted Karofsky's chin with with forefinger and thumb, and kissed him. When he pulled away, Dave murmured against his lips.

"Not your type, my ass."

END


End file.
